


Movie Night

by wingedkiare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from Clip Show.  Popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Dean set down the projector with a thud that made Sam’s head ache even more.

Since the argument with Dean, Cas had found a spot on the wall, leaning against it as though it would fall down if he moved. “I thought you were going-”

“Do you know how to work this, Sammy?” Dean barked as he unwound the cord around the machine, his tone loud and harsh enough to stop the angel from saying anything else.

Stupid question, Sam thought. Dean had teased him relentlessly about the month he’d spent in AV club before they moved on and Dean had made it clear that he didn’t care how nerdy Sam was, he drew the line at AV club. But it meant that Dean thought the only way to handle this was to keep ignoring Cas, which was going to be impossible, since Cas clearly wanted to fix this. Sam exhaled. Apparently it was up to him to do all the talking. “Yeah, Cas. Change of plans. Movie night.”

Cas seemed relieved that someone was talking to him, his arms coming to rest by his side instead of being crossed in front of him. “Movie night? I assume there’s more to it than simply a night where one watches movies.”

“Well, you know, normal people when they have a free night sit around and watch movies. Pile on the couch, have some popcorn.” Sam shrugged as he finished setting up the projector. “I still need the screen, Dean.”

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled as he stomped off towards the storage room, acting more like a pissed off teenage girl than an adult. “I’m not setting it up.”

“That sounds like a nice experience.” Cas walked towards the table, looking at the machine, fingers ghosting over the edges. “Should I go back to my room?”

“No. You don’t have to go anywhere,” Sam turned the lamp on, relieved to see that the bulb still worked. He didn’t see those back in the storage room, and looking through all the other storage rooms could take all week.

“He’s right to be mad at me.”

“And you have every right to be here,” Sam said with a half-hearted smile.

Dean dumped the box with the screen on the floor, glaring at them. “Seriously, Sam?”

“Just explaining movie night to Cas.” They both knew what Dean meant, but Cas needed to know that he didn’t have to hide in the room he’d picked until Dean cooled off, shut up like a fairy-tale princess in a tower.

“Well, maybe if he trusted us enough to stick around he would have already known.” He stormed off, and Sam almost had to laugh at his brother’s stubbornness. If Dean had really been as mad as he said he was, the best case scenario would have been that they’d have dumped him in a motel to heal instead of bringing him back to the bunker. Or he would have just left him at the side of the road.

“Do you need any help with the screen?” Cas actually sounded lost. He never thought it was possible for a person to sound lost, but there it was.

“Sure, Cas.” He didn’t, not really, but it was worth it to see a little hope back in the angel’s eyes.

“It looks easy enough,” the angel said as he pulled the pieces out of the box, looking at the picture on the box instead of the instructions. Cas held out the thickest piece, turning it over in his hand.

“That’s the screen, it’s rolled up inside. You pull on this to pull it out, and again to make it retract.” Sam touched the cord to pull it by.

“This hooks onto something,” Cas touched the hook at the top, then reached for the other piece, which had four parts that telescoped out. “This is the base?”

“You got it.” Sam leaned against the table, rubbing his forehead. Maybe he did need the help.

Castiel was pretty quick when it came to putting things together, it turned out. He got the screen set up on his own, and it only took him a try or two to get the screen to stay unrolled.

This was the moment Sam was supposed to say something reassuring. Any idiot could see they loved each other. Well, except for these two, apparently. The only problem with saying anything was that Dean could come back at any moment.

“It isn’t ready yet?” Dean plopped down in a chair, slamming something shiny against the opposite side of the table.

Sam looked at it, blinking to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “Is that popcorn?”

“Forgot we had it. You know.” Dean gestured towards Cas, who was trying to turn the screen so that it would be parallel to the table’s edge. 

“That should suffice,” Cas said, turning. Sam had a feeling that if he were to measure the screen and the table, they’d be perfectly parallel. “What is that?”

“Jiffy Pop,” Sam said before Dean could ruin whatever small gesture he was making. “It’s popcorn. Since it’s your first movie night.”

Dean stared at the screen, jaw tight, but didn’t say anything. Sam had expected at least some smartass comment to try to deflect it, for him to shove it towards Sam, but he didn’t. 

Sam herded Cas towards the chair in front of the popcorn, and the angel sat obediently, staring at the foil wrapped popcorn as though it contained all the answers in the world. Maybe it did. “Well, let’s see what we’ve got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (I'm wingedkiare there, too.)


End file.
